broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Dante Royal
Dante Royal is a red pegasus with ADD and the boyfriend of Aniju Aura. Description Dante is a red pegasus pony with brown hair that sports a yellow streak that covers his right eye. Dante also has a white main around his neck, similar to a lion. Dante has blue grey has that fade from a dark grey blue to a light grey. Dante's Cutie Mark are the letters AFI with the F much longer than the others. Dante has a small scar on his right flank. After the events of The Darkest Day, when Dante returned to Equestria some time later, Dante became more insane unstable. His colors also changed to black and neon green. His coat and main turned black and his yellow streak turned green. His hair also cover his eyes which turn green and he contrarily drools and glowing green liquid. This is Dante's Toxic Form. Dante has a dark form, in his regular form, he turns into a large demonic cat named Demonclaw. However in his pony form, Dante simply turned into a large demonic horse with antlers and fangs. After Dante got infected and turned into his Toxic Form, Dante remained in his demonic form as a Changeling that is black and green. He still has his antlers however his wings have disappeared. He can summon them, but they are not like Changeling wings but are feathers and made of green energy, slightly see through. The holes are his hooves are also hard to see because of the long hair that drape down his legs. He also sports a long black tail with a large tuff of green hair at the end. Dante is a hyperactive pony who never seems to run out of energy. He has ADD and sometimes “accidentally” forgets to take his medication leaving him rather spunky. He is easily distracted by even the smallest minor of things that can amuse him for hours. Dante is extremely loyal and protective of his friends and what they believe in. He can make friends with anyone and is quiet talkative and very social. Addicted to music, Dante usually has a song stuck in his head. Dante element is sound. He can create different frequencies of sound ranging from a low tone to a high-pitch tone. He can create sound bombs that can stun, briefly paralyze or even kill. He also open locked with his sound abilities and use echolocation to see. Dante has the ability hear from long distances. Dante also has the ability to create and control glass when it is around him or if he is near sand. He can vibrate the sand using his sound ability to heat up the sand melting it into glass. After Dante turns into his Toxic form, because he was infected with parasites, Dante gains some new abilities. Upon devouring King Sombra's horn, Dante gains a new ability in the form of a new demon form, known as Somber Cat off of Equestria. While in Equestria, all of Dante's demon forms take the form of hoofed animals, thus Somber Cat became a hoofed creature that resembles a large deer. Dante gains the ability to control Dark Crystal Magic as well as control crystals. History Dante followed Aniju to Equestria when Olly overthrow the two princess and became the new king. After which Dante leaves but later returns to Equestria as in Changeling this time, when Equestria started to be invaded by an unknown force in which Dante had some kind of apart of. This time however, Dante had be experimented on by the DeathTone Organization causing his appearance to change. To escape detection by the DeathTones, Dante, Aniju and the rest of Ivory moved in with the The Destroyers. During this time, Dante attended and preformed at the Ponyville X Festival where he met Shuffle and Ruffian and became good friends with them. Later after the DeathTones left Equestria do to doredom, Dante met Tumble Step in the Everfree Forest. During this time he had moved in with Ernesto, a former member of the DeathTones, and Dante's latest "boy-toy." Gallery Pictures of Dante. Dante Pony.jpg|Dante Request of Aniju.jpg|Dante and Aniju by AngelingBlack424 A Dante.png|Dante by Bleck11 Dante and Aniju BP.jpg|Dante and Aniju Benji&Dante.JPG|Dante and Benji Dante Sleepy Time.jpg|Sweet Dreams Dante Little Lightning.jpg|Little Lightning, Dante's doll Dante and Little Lightning.jpg|Our Love Child Dante Pegasus.jpg|Semi-realistic Pegasus Dante Dante and Davey Pony Base.png|Dante and Davey using a base made by Cherry-Blossoms Aniju and Dante Brohoof.jpg|"It's a promise." Dante and Lightning Ride.png|"Giddy up Lightning!" Fancy Aniju and Dante.png|"Would you care to dance?" ~ Dante Dante Fancy outfit.png|A very Fancy Dante Dante and Tuble Step Base.png|Dane and Tumble Step Dante Royal.png|Dante's scar Dante CH.png|Dante's crazy smile Dante CH2.png|Hmm? Dante Thinking.png|"Huuuuuuh?" Dante Snarl.JPG|Snarl Dante CP.png|Best attempt of Changeling Dante made on the Pony Creator 3 Dante Singing.png|"When it's all over, tell me where does it end? Trial by fire of an innocent man..." Ivory Mourning Star.png|MourningStar Dante Smoke.JPG|Smokey Dante EG.png|Dante Equestria Girls concept Toxic Dante EG.png|Toxic Dante Equestria Girls Concept Dante Frolic.JPG|Dante as a Triequus Dantes.JPG|Some sketches of Changeling Dante Dante Smile.JPG|"Smile for me" Dante CP2.png|Dante again with Pony Creator III Dante TX EG.png|Some more toxic Ivory Elements.png|Ivory with the Elements of Harmony AnijuxDante Stare.png|You've succeefully captured Aniju and Dante's attention!!! DantexAniju HH.png|"I have a secret" :3 Dante Draconequus.jpg|Dante as a Toxic Draconequus Toxic Dante.png|Was gonna make a new Changeling form, ended up drawing this c: Dante PG.png|S'more Dante IVPonies.png|They're pissed about something Trivia *◾Dante is named after the main character in the video game Devil May Cry. His last name comes from the color Royal Blue, however Dante's color is red. ◾Dante's is made of six people, Dante(DMC), all the members of the band AFI and is voice is the main male vocalist for Shiny Toy Guns. He bares the Devil May Cry Dante's name and a little bit of his care-free personality. He has the main singer of AFI, Davey Havok's lip ring and the ability to sing. The guitarist of AFI, Jade Puget's hair style back in 2006-2007. The drummer of AFI, Adam Carson's eyes. The bassist of AFI, Hunter Burgan's ability to play multiple instruments. Shiny Toy Guns' lead male vocalist, Chad Petree's voice. However in his pony form he lacks some of these traits. ◾Dante was turned into a Pegasus to compliment the fact that Aniju was turned into an Unicorn. He also has feather wings in his Demonclaw form, so it made sense to him be a feathered winged Pegasus. ◾Dante's last name Royal comes from the color Royal Blue, which has nothing to do with Dante at all or his family, other than his brother. ◾Dante is from a large family of 17 siblings including himself. Dante being the 9th born is directly in the middle of his 16 siblings. Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Ivory members Category:Changeling characters